1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a pallet skirt for encircling a pallet. More particularly, the present invention relates to an elongate member which wraps around a pallet used for carrying merchandise, etc., so that the elongate member improves the appearance of the pallet and decreases the risk of accidental injuries caused by the pallet.
2. State of the Art
Pallets have been used for decades to hold and transport merchandise. Typically a pallet includes a generally planar upper surface upon which merchandise is stacked, and a support frame disposed beneath the planar upper surface. The support structure is typically formed to provide openings into which the prongs of a fork lift can slide. The fork lift is thus able to engage the pallet and carry the pallet and its load to a desired location.
For many years pallets were used for storage and transport, but not for commercial display. When the product on the pallet was needed, it was removed from the pallet and placed on shelves, etc. While transferring the product was time consuming, a more pleasing commercial impression was provided.
The rapid increase in the popularity of "discount" and "warehouse" stores has brought a major increase in the use of pallets. Because pallets can hold a substantial amount of product and can be moved rapidly, many discount and warehouse stores have turned to using simply using a pallet as the base of a display. The pallet full of product can be brought into the store and left at the end of an aisle without the considerable amount of time consumed in transferring the product onto shelves, etc.
The use of pallets as part of a display has two major drawbacks. First, pallets are generally formed from low grade pieces of wood and often endure considerable abuse during transport. Thus, the pallet is generally not aesthetically pleasing and can be quite an eyesore.
Second, as mentioned above, the pallets typically have openings designed for receiving the prongs of a forklift. Unfortunately, the human foot is slightly thinner than the prong of a forklift. If is not uncommon for customers and even store employees to accidentally catch their foot on the pallet while walking past. In most cases, this is merely an irritant and results in a sore toe. A fall caused by accidentally catching the pallet, however, can cause serious injuries and presents significant liability concerns for the stores.
To alleviate some of the aesthetics concerns, some companies have prepared special displays in which part of the display covers at least a portion of the pallet to provide a more attractive image. Such displays, however, must be specially prepared and generally relate to the product originally loaded on the pallet. If another product is later loaded onto the pallet, the display is unlikely to be consistent with the product. Also, such displays are often designed for use on a particular size of pallet.
In light of these concerns, there is a need for an improve apparatus and method for use with pallets. Such an apparatus and method should improve the aesthetics associated with use of the pallet. Such an apparatus and method should also minimize the risks associated with use of the pallet.